


Casual Purchase

by orphan_account



Category: Fire Emblem Series, Fire Emblem: Kakusei | Fire Emblem: Awakening, Metroid Series, Super Smash Brothers, 光神話 | Kid Icarus (Video Games)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Sex Shop, Bondage, Gags, Handcuffs, Multi, Smash Don't Exist, Strap-Ons, WTF is smash lmao??
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-04
Updated: 2016-06-04
Packaged: 2018-07-12 06:58:36
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,520
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7090570
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Trips to "adult" stores are much more fun when you find the cashier handcuffed behind the desk.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Casual Purchase

**Author's Note:**

> ok so lots of people asked me for some more samus/lucina/palutena so heeEERre is an ot3 prompt taken from the polyshipprompts tumblr. i made this a while ago (actually before i even thought of "never satisfied", i've been silently shipping this for months now lmfao) so it may be shit. also this is a normal modern au no magic or smash competition, nah, they just chillin. bye and thanks for condoning my blatant sin
> 
> -bonnie

"imagine your pre polyship first meeting each other in a sex shop. Bonus points if one or more of them are workers in the sex shop."

Palutena checked her watch and then looked at the sign in the glass window of the sex store, humming in thought. Most people go into sex stores to browse thoroughly or whatever, but Palutena was just fine with taking a sneak peek for the short nine minutes the store was open. The sun was starting to set and the moon was taking its place, a rosy pink tint coloring the sky.

The greenette pushed open the door, a small bell jingling over her head. She briefly looked upwards, humming in content. The store was usually fairly populated, since it was the only sex store in the immediate area...and also, in the whole county, most likely. However, since it was near closing time, nobody was there. Palutena looked to her right and immediately saw a stand of lube and condoms; the basic stuff. The more advanced products were probably in the back.

When Palutena looked to her left, she saw a counter with a cash register and small products, genital rings and such. However, there was no cashier behind it. Palutena was a bit intrigued, but left the thought idle...until she heard rattling and cursing behind the counter. Palutena tiptoed over and listened in a bit more, hearing a couple of "get over here, you damned key"s and "damn it"s. Smirking, she folded her arms on the counter and leaned over to see if she could peer over the edge; however, all she could see was a head of blue hair. Finally deciding to speak up, she announced, "I'm happy to help, if you need it."

The head that was ducked beneath the edge of the counter popped up, with a set of wide blue eyes attached to it. "Huh?! Oh, gosh, I didn't even hear the bell! E-er, welcome to Kinky Boots, where we make you tingle with pleasure from head-to- _toe_. My name's Lucina, how may I he-"

"Pretty name."

"Thanks, I got it from my parents."

Palutena raised an eyebrow to see if the girl was joking, but she seemed pretty serious. Charming. "So, what was the little issue you were having down there, if you don't mind me asking?"

"Oh, no issue here, ma'am!" Lucina chuckled nervously. She seemed pale, Palutena noted. "Just, uh...um, the store is closing in less than ten minutes, and I think my manager would be kinda pissed if I didn't lock up on time, so..."

"Manager? Are they here?" Palutena looked around to see if anybody else was on the sales floor, but she didn't find anybody.

Blue locks swung back and forth as the girl shook her head. "No, but the supervisor's here, and she's not really someone to mess with! She's taking stock right now, but I'd hate to piss her off," Lucina whispered. And it wasn't a stage-whisper, either; she was quiet as a church mouse.

Palutena dismissed the subject, checking her watch and noticing they still had some time left. "What kind of key were you looking for down there, hmm?"

"Key? No key," Lucina said quickly, averting her eyes. "Ma'am, you should really browse quickly or pick up whatever you were seeking-"

As Palutena's eyes scanned the counter, she noticed an opened box peeking out from behind the register. Humming in thought, she reached over and snatched it before Lucina could react; however, the girl's hands didn't even raise from beneath the counter. "What's this?" Of course, she read it without waiting for Lucina's response, only to see that it was a box of pink, fuzzy handcuffs...with the handcuffs missing. "Oh, I see...you locked yourself in these and lost the key, then?"

Lucina immediately sputtered, "N-why would I-of course I didn't..." She trailed off and remained silent for a second, before bursting into a fit of panic. "Oh, _please_ help me get the key, I got myself locked up and now I don't know what to do, if Miss Aran finds out she'll call Mister Falcon and then I'll get fired, and I _really_ need this job because I'm in college and my parents pay most of the costs or whatever, but I like to have money for my own so I can go do stuff with my friends and-"

"Woah, woah, woah, honey, slow down! I'll help you out...you just got to answer some questions for me," Palutena said as Lucina caught her breath.

Lucina released a sigh of relief and said, "I'm in your debt, Miss!"

Palutena ignored the little rush of arousal that gave her and said, "Hm. Well, first of all, why did you cuff yourself?"

"I'm what most of the people who come here call...'vanilla'," Lucina admitted. "I've never so much as looked at any of this stuff outside of work! And a couple came in earlier and they bought tons and tons of ropes and chains and cuffs, and stuff that they could use so they would, like, suspend from the air...and it just didn't make sense to me, how good they said it felt. So I decided to try it...but I dropped the key under the desk..."

The greenette was _very_ intrigued at that point. She ignored Lucina's weak plea to help her get the key to her freedom and instead asked another question. "Well? Do you like it? Does it give you a _rush_?"

"N-no. It's done nothing but cause me trouble!"

"Trick question...of course it doesn't give you a rush! You can't really just cuff yourself and wait to get horny. You have to have stimuli _while_ you're cuffed, everyone knows that. That's what makes it arousing," Palutena explained. "And I'll be happy to give you a lesson or two."

Lucina's color returned, in a deep rosy complexion. "O-oh! But I don't think we should do that, see...I should be locking up right about now! Sammy won't come out of the back room for a while, but-"

"C'mon. Doesn't have to be anything big. I'll just...get you started," Palutena purred. She sauntered around the back of the counter and looked Lucina up and down. She was wearing a navy blue hoodie and black jeans, along with black high-tops. Not necessarily _sexy_ attire, but if things went Palutena's way, she wouldn't have them on soon anyhow. Her eyes wandered to the counter, where a small pile of merchandise sat, hidden behind the cash register. Palutena picked up the boxes as Lucina shifted in her stance. She was either nervous or excited or both. Palutena looked at the boxes and read their contents aloud. "Rubber ball gag, couple boxes of fifty-inch coils of rope, and...a vibrating strap-on?" Palutena looks up with a questioning face. "Why the strap-on? Didn't you plan on testing this by yourself? And also...a vibrating strap-on is _totally_ vanilla."

"I just wanted to inspect that one, thank you very much! And, um...pretty much everything that's not missionary with the lights off is non-vanilla to me," Lucina blurted.

"You're going to be fun to play with," Palutena cooed. "Gonna rock your world..."

The bluenette broke out into an excited, infectious smile. Palutena got to her knees and heard Lucina gasp a little, probably in anticipation. Palutena chuckled a little under her breath and reached under the counter to grab the key, standing up and unlocking the cuffs. Lucina looked confused, but Palutena pressed a finger to her lips, placing the cuffs and key on the counter. She grabbed Lucina's cheeks and caressed her skin with her thumbs before leaning in and pressing their lips together. Lucina's tongue movements were sloppy, rushed, but Palutena didn't mind. She found Lucina's pace and matched it, reaching around to squeeze Lucina's butt. The girl squeaked a little, just before Palutena pulled away from her.

"Have you had a lot of experience with kissing?"

"Totally," Lucina snorted.

"Are you lying?"

"Yeah."

Palutena chuckled at how easily the girl gave up the truth when questioned. "You can't fool me, Lucina. You're not much of a kisser. But that's alright. You're going to have _this_ doo-hickey on anyway," Palutena grinned, raising the package with the gag in it. Lucina squirmed a little. "Mm...tell me, how much experience have you had with sex?"

"Um...not a lot. Just two guys...and almost a girl," Lucina said, looking away again.

"Uh-huh. Would you say you're a dominant personality in bed?"

Lucina seemed shocked at the question, but replied, "No, quite the opposite, I think. I've never played with those types of dynamics before, though...I guess I'm pretty submissive, I think."

"Good, because I'm very _not_ submissive. This will work out just fine, methinks! Let's get out of the view of the street, though," Palutena said, nervously looking out at the few stragglers that were lagging behind in the shopping center. Thank the gods they weren't in an actual mall, because it would have locked them in by then.

Lucina nodded, grabbed the items she had picked out, and took Palutena's hand, dragging her through the racks quickly until they reached the dressing rooms. They were red-velvet-lined, with a definitely seductive mood to the decor. Lucina said excitedly, "Sammy shouldn't be able to hear us in here, the store room's vents don't connect to these rooms. Not like anyone has used these lately anyway." She sat the items down on the wooden bench against the wall and stood before Palutana awkwardly. The dressing room was fairly large, Palutena noticed; the builders of the shop didn't hold back in terms of size.

Palutena purred, "Fabulous. Get those jeans off." Slowly taking off her belt, Lucina wriggled out of her jeans. Next, Palutena instructed her to take off her hoodie and shirt, leaving her in a black bra and white panties. _Mismatched garments?_ _She definitely didn't expect to get some today,_ Palutena thought in entertainment. _How cute._ Lucina watched as Palutena circled her slowly, like she was the predator and Lucina was her prey. Suddenly, Palutena sharply slapped Lucina's ass, the sound rippling in their ears.  
"What a nice ass you have, cutie! Nice and plump..."

"Th-thank you," Lucina said nervously. Palutena couldn't help but laugh at how comical it was; she was thanking a near-stranger for complimenting her ass, right after giving it a slap. It was truly funny.

However funny it was, Palutena still sighed with a faux-bored tone. "I don't want to hear your voice anymore, I'm just realizing it. Let's take care of that." Palutena picked up the box with the gag in it and took the gag out, shoving it into Lucina's mouth and strapping it. "Good, good...hehe, you look kinda cute like thi-"

" _What the fuck is going on here_?! Who the hell are you? The store is...Lucina, why the hell are you half-naked?!" A new voice startled the two young women, causing them to turn to the door of the dressing room. Lucina started trying to babble with the gag still in her mouth as a woman with a blonde ponytail marched into the room.

Palutena's eyebrows rose as she checked out the new character, completely calm, cool and collected. _I guess this is Miss Supervisor. W_ _hat a nice figure...amazing hips. I could have fun with her!_ The woman was wearing a slim-fit tee and leggings that perfectly hugged her body; signs that she knew she looked like an hourglass, and wanted to show it off as much as she could. She had cold eyes and blonde hair. A clipboard was in her hand, which Palutena assumed was for taking stock. "Good evening! I'm Palutena, nice to meet you. Ah, I was helping out your co-worker, here, you see."

"Helping her out?! Yeah, you sure are. Helping her get _fired_ ," the woman hissed. Lucina immediately squealed behind the gag and shook her head, begging and pleading with muffled noises.

"No, no, no," Palutena said quickly. "Let's calm down and analyze the situation, eh? What's your name?"

"You need to get out. Right now."

"What's your name, c'mon."

Lucina released a muffled, "Shummuf."

"...Shauna?" Palutena tried.

" _Shummuf_."

"...Seamus?"

The blonde woman snapped, "Samus! My name is Samus! Now get the hell out of the store before I call the cops!"

Palutena snapped her fingers. "Samus, Samus, right. Samus! Okay. Work with me here, Samus." _Boy, I hope she does. I'd feel like shit if I got Lucina fired!_ "See, Lucina is an attractive girl, no?"

"She's going to be an attractive unemployed girl in ten seconds," Samus mumbled.

"But still attractive," Palutena pointed out. "Yeah? We can agree on that? Okay. See, Lucina is totally sexy, a complete knockout...I mean, look at her butt, for god's sake...but she has had little sexual experience, and works in a sex shop. I mean, when you work in a sex shop, your mind will inevitably start running. So she locked herself up in some cuffs, right? But dropped the key. So I helped her out and unlocked her! I saved the day!"

Samus started to look uncomfortable. Shifting, she mumbled, "Listen...I, ah...this is...where are you going with this?"

The green-haired woman grinned. "Okay, so we're just talking about sex toys, and then she told me that she was completely vanilla. What a shame, right? To waste all of this." Palutena slapped Lucina's butt for good measure, causing Lucina and Samus to blush and gasp. "In the end, I decided to help her experiment, so I planned on using a couple of your _wonderful_ products to open her mind...and her legs. Haha."

Samus didn't laugh. "This is all preposterous...mildly understandable, but preposterous. I'm going to have to tell Doug about-"

"Doug? Who the hell is Doug?" Palutena questioned, her brows furrowing.

"Our manager."

"Oh, right, right. Doug Falcon, yeah," Palutena said, using the information that Lucina had given her earlier. "Mmhmm, alright, it makes sense that you have to tell him about this, but...how long have you been working with Lucina?"

"...a year and a half. Why are you asking-"

Palutena immediately followed up with, "And you're telling me, you haven't even thought, just _once_ , about using something in this store on her? Taking one of the strap-ons and bending her over, or dressing her up in some of those costumes and lingerie sets you have out there? Making her your bitch? Or maybe it's the other way around? Who knows? But right here...you've got a blank canvas. She's willing to try anything." Lucina gave Palutena a horrified look, but Palutena said with clenched teeth, "Especially to keep her _job_ , which she _needs_ so she can have _money_."

Lucina settled down then, still fidgety but not showing any signs of protest. In fact, she took off the gag and said, "Y-yeah, I'll do anything! Please...?"

Samus scoffed and said, "So you want to convince me to let you go by promising me sex?" Samus slowly stepped over to the bench and picked up the two women's stack of items, sans gag. She inspected them closely and set them down, studying Lucina and Palutena's pleading faces.

Then, she turned and walked out.

Lucina crumpled. "Oh, god. She's calling Falcon. That's it. That's it, I'm fired, I'm fired!"

"You're not. I agree to your terms," a voice said, and Lucina looked up. Samus was in the room again, holding a bottle and another box. Lucina was nearly bouncing on her toes, probably from being able to keep her job. Palutena was just excited to be able to fuck both of them at the same time. "I was getting lube and another toy. I have some ideas in mind for you...both of you. Finish getting undressed, Lucina. You strip down, too, Palutena."

Lucina had her clothes off in record time, tossing them into the pile that Samus and Palutena's clothes were going into. Once they were all naked, Samus pulled the bench from the wall and grabbed a package of rope, tightly tying its contents to a bar on the ceiling. "You sure that's safe?" Lucina asked, worried, with the gag still hanging comically from her neck.

"The bar itself was made for this purpose, so people can try out ties and whatnot...if you're talking about my knotting skills, just know that those are secured by five years of scouts and tons of experience with bondage," Samus said dryly. She stepped down and looked up at her handiwork, smirking a little bit. Smirks looked sexy on her, Palutena noted. There was lots of rope left to dangle towards the floor when she tied the initial knot, but she filled the space up with knots to make the rope shorter. It looked immaculate, Palutena had to admit. Samus tied the rest of the rope to Lucina's wrists, hitching her up a little so that she had to stand on almost her tippy-toes. Her back was to the wall, and her front faced the door of the room. "Great. Perfect."

Palutena hummed, "So, I'm gonna fuck her with the strap while her legs are wrapped around me?"

"No. _I'm_ gonna fuck her with the strap while her legs are wrapped around _me_. You're gonna use this," Samus said, picking up the box she brought in earlier. It was a purple dildo that had a suction cup on the bottom. Samus removed the toy from the box, licked the bottom, and stuck it to the wooden bench. Next, she dragged the bench over so that it was to the in front and to the right of Lucina.

The greenette pouted, but decided she was content to play along. "Fine. I'll watch for now..."

Samus apparently didn't need her approval, because by the time Palutena had said the words, Samus already had the strap-on attached to her body, with the remote for the vibrating feature in her hand. Lucina was watching her body move like her eyes were glued to the blonde, observing the sway of her hips as she walked over. Samus looked Lucina up and down, then forcefully grabbed her chin, kissing her deeply. Lucina squeaked in surprise, her hands wiggling with the hope of somehow grasping Samus.

After a long while, Samus pulled away, panting lightly. She turned to Palutena and breathed, "You too." Palutena walked over and let her hands roam Samus' body, tweaking her nipples and feeling her hips. The blonde eagerly pulled Palutena into a smooch, both of them letting their hands explore the other's body. They both stopped kissing when they heard a choked moan from Lucina's direction; the bluenette was biting her lip and slightly rubbing her thighs together...as much as she could in her binds. "Looks like we need that gag back on."

Samus tightened the gag and shoved it back in Lucina's mouth, and Lucina gave a little grunt from the forceful push. Palutena handed Samus the lube, and soon enough, the cock was coated and glistening in the light. Samus handed it back to Palutena, a smirk on her face. Lucina looked at the faux shaft as if it were a knife being pointed at her face. "Don't worry, hon. It's gonna feel better than you could ever imagine," the greenette reassured. Palutena coated the dildo that Samus had stuck to the bench with lube, then pressed the tip to her entrance as Samus used the remote to turn on the vibration. Lucina wiggled some more and moaned a little; Palutena began sinking down onto the shaft, cursing loudly. "C'mon, fuck her already, Samus," she hissed.

Lucina nodded a little, and Samus laughed breathily. The blonde hooked her arms under each of Lucina's legs and hummed in entertainment, watching as Lucina squirmed in her arms. "Hold still, Lucina."

Settling down, Lucina shut her eyes tight; however, they shot back open as the head of the cock began rubbing against her dripping wet hole. Palutena released a small laugh as Samus pushed inside of her, causing the bluenette to howl into the gag, drool running down her chin. Her hands pulled against her binds, and her legs tried to pull Samus closer excitedly. Palutena began to ride the shaft that she was currently straddling, moaning lightly.

Samus was whispering something in Lucina's ear, something that made Lucina moan wildly with pleasure. Palutena growled under her breath as she imagined all the naughty things Samus could be saying to Lucina. An eager hand began to circle her clit as she steadily rode her toy, her breathing labored. "Fuck her," Palutena groaned.

The feisty blonde didn't hesitate; she pulled out and slammed back in, causing Lucina's eyes to shut tight in pleasure. Her voice was beautifully muffled by the gag, but Palutena could still make out the delicious noises she was making. Samus bit her neck as she continued to fuck the blue-haired girl, panting from her exertions. Palutena imagined having the strap-on attached to her own waist, and she immediately thought of how wonderful it must have felt to have her end of the shaft vibrating against her clit. This caused her to ride her toy faster, all-too aroused by the ruthless fucking taking place before her.

A few minutes of mindless rutting, and Lucina was quiet save for a couple of whimpers and moans every couple of seconds. "You alright, kid?" Samus panted, not slowing down her pace.

"Hehe, take the gag off, Samus. I wanna hear her," Palutena breathed.

Samus nodded once and paused her motions, Lucina's legs pulling her closer. Samus took the gag off of Lucina's mouth, and Lucina whined, "Please, more. I can't get enough! I like it, I do, please..."

"I can't believe she's been vanilla up until now," Samus muttered. "This girl was _born_ for powerplay."

"Y-yeah, I'll do anything you ask me to, if you just-do what you were doing before," Lucina squeaked.

Palutena sped up on her mount, but Samus ordered her to stop. "Wait. How about I untie her, and you can ride her face?"

"God, that sounds hot. Yeah, untie her," Palutena agreed. Samus pulled out of Lucina, her cock dripping with Lucina's juices. Palutena abandoned her shaft as Samus laid Lucina on the floor, flinging the gag to the side and cuffing Lucina's hands together. Lucina's hands were splayed above her head, and she arched her back, causing her cute, perky titties to thrust upwards. Samus couldn't resist temptation, and leaned in, wrapping her lips around Lucina's rock-hard nipple.

Lucina cried out into the air, jerking her hips upwards as Samus bit into her breast. Palutena muffled her moans by straddling the younger girl's face; Lucina wasted no time snaking her tongue out to begin licking Palutena out. As soon as she had settled in, though, Samus pushed inside of her again; Lucina was slightly loosened from the first penetration, but she was still tight, and she could do nothing but moan into Palutena's dripping cunt.

Samus lifted her legs as she began plowing Lucina's sweet pussy again. The whimpers sent vibrations up Palutena's spine, and the greenette continued to ride Lucina's face eagerly. Lucina wriggled her tongue into Palutena's sweetly-coated passage, and Palutena grunted, "Uh-huh!"

Soon enough, Lucina's moans increased in pitch and volume, and Samus felt the girl shake violently beneath her as she met her climax. Samus chuckled breathlessly. "That was fast..."

Lucina was still shaking slightly, but even as she recovered from her orgasm, she didn't stop pleasuring Palutena. Palutena began to ride Lucina's face more roughly, breathing raggedly after being worked up by the dildo on the bench. Lucina's tongue was dizzily moving in and out of Palutena, but Palutena soon commanded, "Faster, slut! I'm getting close!"

Lucina, all too eager to obey, began to wildly tongue Palutena bucking her hips into Samus' still-moving cock. Palutena's sweat-slicked, luscious ass cheeks made slight slapping noises against Lucina's cheeks as she bounced up and down on Lucina's face. "Make her come, Lucina," Samus growled. Lucina moaned wantonly as Samus sped up. Finally, Palutena shut her eyes tight, her movements stalling. Lucina kept going, pushing Palutena over the edge.

Several spurts of girl-cum coated Lucina's flushed face as Palutena released, her orgasm causing her to moan and whine uncontrollably. Samus pulled out of Lucina with a wet "schlick", quickly taking off the strap-on and pulling Palutena into a passionate kiss, both of her hands on the green-haired woman's cheeks. Palutena climbed off of Lucina once they pulled away, undoing the cuffs on Lucina's hands.

"I want your mouth," Samus demanded, grabbing Palutena's hair roughly. Palutena exhaled in adoration; god, the way she ordered people around was so hot!

Palutena pushed Samus onto her back, leaving bites all over neck, tits and thighs, before diving into the blonde's pussy. _Gods, it's been so long since I've tasted a woman this good,_ Palutena thought, sucking on Samus' clit happily. Samus grabbed Palutena's hair in two hands and spread her legs a bit more, shoving her head closer. Palutena inhaled her scent, moaning as she sighed. She continued to suck on Samus' rosebud, while a hand lifted to thrust three fingers into Samus' wet snatch.

Although she was tight, Samus' body accepted the digits quickly, and Samus screamed out in pleasure. Within seconds, she was cursing rapidly, screaming Palutena's and Lucina's names as she came. Palutena continued to eat her out, her eyes flicking upwards to watch Samus' face contort into one of ecstasy.

When she came up from Samus' crotch, she noticed that Lucina was coming too, after fingering herself desperately while watching Palutena pleasure Samus. The bluenette was licking the product of her arousal off of her fingers, popping two of her fingers in her mouth to suck. Once she finished, she fell next to Palutena and Samus, and Palutena laid down as well.

Their heavy breaths filled the room, along with the intoxicating smell of female arousal and a hint of sweat. After a while, Palutena murmured, "Samus was right. That _was_ fast...hehe..."

"Sorry. I didn't want it to end so soon," Lucina apologized nervously.

"Don't worry. We'll work on it," Palutena purred, kissing Lucina's cheek.

Lucina raised her eyebrows curiously and excitedly. "Does that mean we can do this again...?"

"Oh, whenever you want it, I'll give it to you, dear. Samus, however...well, you'll have to ask _her_ about that."

Lucina turned to Samus, clasping her hands together in a silent plea. After a few seconds of Samus looking at Lucina, then Palutena, then back at Lucina, she said, " _Only_...if you get this room cleaned before you leave today, and _also_ , never _ever_ try and pull a stunt like this at work again. Ever."

"Yes, Samus, I promise! This'll be so much fun, guys! And there's so much stuff in the store...i-imagine all of the things we can do," Lucina said, her eyes glazing over as she licked her lips absently.

Palutena scoffed and laughed a little under her breath...she had really corrupted that girl.


End file.
